


What could have been?

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: You confess your Love for Bucky, until its too late.





	What could have been?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Updating my ao3 finally. Due to Tumblr change in policy it's better to back up my work. I have way too many stories to be posted here, so stay tuned.   
> As always Thanks for reading.

Several machines beeping around your hospital bed, indicating there was  _no_  life left in the body lying in the bed. Heart monitor kept flat lining and medical staff kept shocking your body in hope to bring it back to life.

But nothing happens.

_Bucky is standing in the corner angry and helpless. He keeps on thinking how you had gone on the mission alone, while he was on another one. There has been unsaid competition between both of you, since the day the two of you met. Who takes down more bad guys, who completes more successful missions, who makes & wins more stupid bets, & who takes more people to bed after the parties or drunken nights._

_In spite of having feelings for each other you both never acted on them & engage in childish competition._

_Now here you are fighting for your life._

_After finding out that you went on a mission alone, Bucky volunteered to bring you back, as he was waiting for you at the scheduled pick up point ready to give you piece of his mind for going alone. But you don’t show up instead your SOS call comes and his mind races with thousand scenarios, as fear of not seeing you alive grip his heart…_

_He keeps on chanting “hold on y/n, I’m coming”._

_Then he finds you battered and bruised almost about to go unconscious but you see him and smile at him, calling him, your ‘knight in shining armor’ adding, no pun intended for his ‘metal arm’._

_He just shakes his head picks you up but you have already gone unconscious._

Doctors call time of death and that brings back Bucky to present.

He screams at everyone saying "No” loudly, Steve comes to hold him back but he escapes the hold, everyone moves out of his way, as he drops to his knees next to your lifeless body.

He holds your hand and says,

“Listen to me you brat, I know you can hear me, I know you are not dead, you can’t leave me, c'mon get up, start an argument, use your smart mouth, insult me, let’s compete, let’s take stupid bets, let’s pull pranks. Wake up y/n, you can’t leave me like this” Bucky pleads.

He buries his nose in your neck, trying to inhale your scent, remember your warmth. But it’s all wrong, all he can smell is blood, medicine and grime. There is no warmth; your body won’t generate it anymore as there is no life in it.  

He is wailing, as he tried to wake you up, kissing your forehead, cheeks, rubbing his nose on back of your hand, everyone around looks at him helpless.

Just then your voice breaks in,

“Hey Buck” you call.

Bucky’s head snap up looking at you, everyone is astound but you are still lifeless, then all eyes focus on monitor next to your bed, your face appears moments before someone had come to your rescue, you are speaking to him,

“If you are watching this, that means I’m gone, and I’m gone for good. I beat you to death too old man”, you laugh and wince clearly bruised and bleeding.

“Well this is not how I imagined saying it and certainly not looking or feeling like death. But here it is ‘I love you Bucky’, always have, always will…” more tears roll down Bucky’s eyes as he hears you confess.

“Why did we waste our time in stupid competitions, when clearly we could have spent all that time together loving each other and being happy..“ you groaned in pain as you tried to speak,

"I always feared that, if I will tell you how I feel, you will laugh at me or reject me so I just let it play on its own and look where it landed me” you said “All those fears, worries seem so foolish now”

“Ugh, God I’m so stupid, we are so stupid. We gave important part of our heart and soul to people who meant nothing to us, most importantly the  _time_ , which we will never get back.”  

“All that time we could have just said we loved each other and spent in each other’s embrace wasted on meaningless stuff…”

“and now am wondering ‘what could have been’?” you laughed through your tears

"I’m sorry Buck, that I’m gone..!” you apologized.

“Please don’t punish yourself, don’t become frozen again, and don’t be living dead. I promise you, we will meet again, and we will be together just not  _today_ …” you assured him with a small smile.

“So look for that time, be happy Bucky Barnes and remember that I love  _you_.”

With your final words, the monitor goes off & the A.I. informs that you had recorded that message for Bucky to see just in case you never made it alive.

Everyone is silent, suddenly Bucky stands up with determination in his eyes for revenge, and he walks out of the room.

Sam asks Steve to stop Bucky, but Steve just shook his head and says,

“That’s not Bucky, he died with her”…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Show me some love. Tell me if you’re enjoying my writing. is it any good or bad. Would love to hear from you. xoxo :)


End file.
